


学以致用

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18
Summary: 尊礼 only24岁尊礼+21岁尊礼的 4p自行避雷
Kudos: 21





	学以致用

**Author's Note:**

> 为了区别，本文中宗像和周防指24岁尊礼，suoh和munakata指21岁尊礼

事儿其实是宗像提出的，suoh以为是周防:因为他心里念着三年后的宗像，自然以为周防也觊觎他的munakata。munakata被他诱哄着打开门时没想到是这种情况，他面子薄，气得羞得满脸通红，回头给了suoh一耳光。suoh还没吭声，他俩身后先传来一声不稳的轻笑，宗像面朝着门口，脸颊潮红，散着浴衣跨坐在背对门坐在椅子上的周防身上，他身子摇晃起伏，被顶得压不住喘，不用看下面也知道他正在被操。何况已经有水声。宗像晃着身子，一手环着周防脖子稳住身体，一手撩起鬓发藏在耳后，他对着suoh很是风情地笑着:“床留给你们……”  
宗像只能说到这里，下一秒周防把他整个人按下去，他就只剩下哭喘的份，周防这下操得很凶，每次都退到入口再干进去，宗像顾不得有人在，开始断断续续叫周防、慢点、不要了，求饶似的。椅子简直要散架。下流的水声、放浪的叫床、肉体拍打声、木材嘎吱嘎吱的声音，这一切让munakata腿软。suoh喉咙干得要命，他重新从后面抱住munakata，硬物抵着munakata光裸的腿心，我们进去，munakata。他在对方耳边说。  
他们刚在客厅做到一半，已经润滑过了，munakata身后湿得往下滴，穴口空虚得收缩，急需suoh把他填满。现在他眼眶红透了，倒不是因为suoh，而是因为三年后的他、现在正被操成一摊水的宗像——他从不知道自己还能放浪成这个模样。  
而现在他确实湿软得站不住，前面也硬得流水，  
suoh带着他往前走，他膝盖刚碰到床沿整个人就要软下去，suoh掐着他的腰，也是等不及了，性器头部抵住湿软的穴口，单刀直入，他直接插进去。  
“啊、suoh……”  
munakata直接哭出来，整个人伏倒在床上，膝盖跪住了，腰部两侧被周防握着，他不得不翘着屁股。快感正中靶心，太过了。他们只做过几次，此前双方都是处，都还在摸索，suoh在床上尽力温柔，至少每次都循序渐进按部就班，munakata还没被这样粗鲁地贯穿过。  
suoh的眼睛被情欲熏红，性器推送一半，意识到munakata在哭，他停了下来，他怕munakata疼，于是俯下身亲吻munakata的后颈，叫他放松。而一直沉默的周防打断了他。  
“别停下，小鬼。”  
suoh看过去，宗像正晃着腰坐下去让周防在他体内进出，一边下意识挺起胸，把乳首送到周防眼前，周防舔咬上已经红肿的那个，宗像立马小声地呻吟一声。  
“他喜欢你把他操哭。”周防说着，抬眼看着宗像含泪的迷乱的紫色眼睛，“没错吧?”  
宗像带着鼻音哼出一声:“野蛮、啊……”。周防用力顶他一下，宗像的声音重新转为哭腔，眼泪从他漂亮眸子里吝啬地滚落下一粒:“野蛮人……”  
“啊、suoh、suoh……”  
床那边的呻吟盖过了宗像的声音。munakata软着膝盖往前爬，suoh整个身体压上去，直接操到底，munakata叫都叫不出来，他先前就已经被挑拨得淌水，现在被碾着那点狠操，整个下半身陷入甜蜜又酸涨的情欲沼泽。suoh几乎没用任何技巧，仅凭着原始欲望放肆地在他体内搅动。疼痛和快感双生，他已经在哭了，suoh还不放过他，一边操他一边手抚慰他身前，他叫得越高suoh操得越凶。没过多久，他带着哭腔哑声尖叫着高潮了。  
suoh的高潮紧随其后，他喘息着，亲了亲munakata的发顶。高潮后的munakata还没回过神，脸上挂着胡乱的泪痕。宗像被周防推到在床的另一头最后冲刺，床垫激烈震动起来，suoh的喉结滚动了一下，刚释放的欲望又缓慢升起，他看见宗像扬起脖子，高潮时脸颊绯红，和他的munakata一样。但也很不一样——宗像身上有种轻佻的放荡劲儿，而munakata即使高潮也像身在圣坛。  
宗像带着高潮后的喘息，头靠在周防肩膀。这种程度的亲昵和撒娇是munakata绝不会做的。宗像抚摸着周防小臂，用四人都能听见的声音问周防:“阁下是不是在打从前的我的主意?”  
周防哼了一声:“是你想被以前的我操一次吧。”  
宗像笑了:“从前的你现在可是很想和我做吧，难道你忘了吗，周防?”  
他们对视了一眼，目光向年少三岁的自己投去。  
是周防先动作，他伸手撩开munakata汗湿在额前的刘海。那双紫眼睛染着未褪的情欲，颇为无辜地抬眼看他——是当年引诱他的模样。周防从喉咙滚落几声低笑，拉着munakata手臂扶他跪行过来。“suoh……”，被周防拥入怀抱，munakata还未从高潮的余韵拔出，他下意识念着情人的名字转过头，看向他的suoh。而宗像白纸一般的后背挡住了munakata的视线，他正在和suoh接吻，而suoh的手缓慢又色情地揉弄他的臀。微妙的醋意让munakata的紫色眸子恢复清明，他扭过头，赌气似的，主动去吻周防。  
周防甘之如饴，munakata被他搂紧在怀里，他左手轻按住munakata后颈，右手从后背一路抚摸向下，腰窝那儿流连着按压几下，munakata立马闷哼着晃着腰往前躲去，比起逃避更像是主动将身体献祭。滚烫的手指终于走到旅途尽头，只是周防并不着急进入，甚至起了玩弄对方的念头。  
munakata挣扎出亲吻，他的舌根被吮麻，被蹂躏过的嘴唇红肿着，稍微有些破皮。只是他顾不得其他——后穴正被男人恶意用手指玩弄，他难耐得挺腰，只想被更大更硬的东西填满。他喘息，他低唤。可无论他怎么暗示，身前的暴君只握紧他的腰，探进体内的手指反复按压那点周边，唯独不给他痛快。  
给我。他忍无可忍。而周防并不满意，指尖刮过要害处，周防诱哄着问，给你什么?  
混蛋！他咬牙切齿。感受到三根手指抵上那点，于是又要哭出来似的，“都给我。”他遂了他的意，“别用手指、操我……”  
用着这样的腔调说着这样的话，年轻的青之王头颅却高高扬起，他借着高位睥睨着周防，高傲得像个給骑士授封的君王。周防满意地亲吻他紧绷的唇峰——他从一始终地热爱他的骄傲。如他所愿，周防开始操他。munakata的身体紧绷着，感受着形状熟悉的性器操进他的后穴，一样的坚硬滚烫，轻而易举叫他卸去全部力气。他攀附上周防的身体，试图藏起那些粉红的呻吟，周防不会让他如意。他太熟悉这幅身体了，知道怎么顶弄最至要害。不比suoh粗暴的抽插，周防的顶弄温柔绵长，更富技巧，把munakata困在情欲编制的网里，他在颠簸中化了，流淌了，意识在性爱里混沌不堪。他不知道他发出了怎样的声音，自然也不知道他的suoh用怎样惊艳又带着酸意的目光凝视他软在周防怀里的身体。  
“看见我和另一个自己做爱，阁下很不爽?”宗像的食指和拇指套着suoh硬起的阴茎，微笑着问，没等suoh作答，他轻快地吻了一下suoh的唇，自问自答，“没关系，阁下还有我呢。”  
说着，他握住那根硕大的玩意，身体蛇一般沉了下去，“喂……”suoh少见地浮出窘态，伸手要拉宗像起来，手却被宗像挡开。他用脸颊蹭着柱身，眷恋似地亲吻了一下球体。  
“我猜，他很少给阁下做这个?”  
suoh开始低喘，收紧的腹肌形状漂亮。宗像很满意他的反应，作为奖励，他吞吐得更深，咽下去时鼻尖抵上毛发，他呼吸里全是suoh的味道。他很擅长吮吸。suoh的手就扣在他的后脑，每次他用上点花招，扣在后脑的手指就情不自禁地用力起来。快感随着宗像的吞吐一波又一波席卷过头皮，suoh由着他灵活的舌头游过柱身，终于实在忍受不了，一把把他拽起来。  
宗像扇动着长睫毛，冲suoh露出个不知死活的笑。他眼底氤氲着情欲，嘴角还残留着液体，suoh捏着他的下巴就要往他嘴上亲。他用食指挡住鲁莽的年轻人，“急什么?”他调笑着问。  
确实急不得——他有好些东西要教给suoh。  
suoh掐上宗像的细腰，试图找回点主动权。宗像扶着他的肩，熟练地摇晃着腰坐下去。他扬起头，汗水顺着他的下颚线淌至下巴，汇成水滴落下去。“周防。”，他说，他握着suoh的手，引着他去揉弄自己腿根两片嫩肉，“摸摸这……”  
suoh随着他，粗糙得多手指抚摸着那里，是湿的，他探索过去，揉着撑开的穴口周围，宗像发出些片段的喘息，他的身体波浪般在suoh身上起伏，似乎是操到哪一点，他忽的卸去力气坐下去。“啊……”他呻吟着，双手捧住suoh的脸，“记住这、里…”。  
那张漂亮的脸带着迷乱的神色，宗像抿着红唇，叫suoh忽的一记上顶泄出些呻吟，于是猫一样地凑过去接吻——这下倒是有些像munakata了。不满于被动的现状，suoh把宗像推倒在床上，他抹着宗像嘴角的水痕，裂开嘴笑了:“我学会了，老师。”  
宗像是好老师，周防也是。况且事实上他不用技巧也能把宗像干上高潮。宗像开始喘息，他从不吝啬自己的呻吟，把叫床当恩赐似的。suoh恨透了他那游刃有余的模样，并确信周防也同他一样，所以才要变着法地干到他求饶。他吮咬宗像的乳首，吮吸声清脆得扎耳，下身又重又快地操他那点，宗像有些受不了了，他扭着身体偏向一侧，试图阻止suoh玩他的胸。suoh偏不，他不仅去玩宗像的胸前，还变本加厉地挑逗宗像侧腰敏感带——宗像刚刚教他的。他实在是太过分，宗像没能推开他，只好拉近他吻住，多少堵住点声音。那条果冻般柔软的舌头扫过suoh的齿背，灵活地游动着，忽然用力地吮吸，宗像挣脱开亲吻，扬起脖子，用力地喘息几下，还是没忍住，“啊、嗯、啊啊——”，宗像去得无知无觉，半饷才回过神来。suoh还在他体内抽插，快感过了头，宗像被顶得难受，头晕乎乎的，他难耐地在suoh颈窝蹭来蹭去地舔吻，求他快点。年轻人喘息着，最后满满地射在他体内。  
他们黏糊糊地靠在一起，喘息着平复高潮的激动。另外两人还没完事，不知道什么时候换了姿势，munakata背贴着周防胸膛，周防一只手抱住他，借着床垫往上操，另一只手握住他胀鼓的性器，控住他的释放。munakata似乎已经被操懵了，眼泪无意识地往下掉，suoh帮他擦去眼泪后他好一会儿才缓过神:“suoh……”  
身后立马被结实地狠撞几下，munakata发出一阵泣音，周防从后面咬着他的耳垂:“你叫的是谁?”  
munakata答不上来，反倒去咬suoh的唇，去搂suoh的脖子，往suoh怀里钻。他被周防操得很委屈，不想理周防。周防倒也不在意他对另一个自己投怀送抱，只管按着节奏送腰，他越不理，周防越要在他耳边说那些让他面红耳热的荤话，把水声操得愈发明显。终于，munakata发出一声高亢的泣声，预感到什么似的，他念着suoh的名字挣扎着要往suoh那里逃去，下一秒，他清晰地感到身后自体内涌出一股暖流，他整个人自控不了的彻底软了下去，耳根难以置信地红透了。  
周防退出去的同时放开他的前端，一小股前液立马控制不住地淌出来。周防吻了吻他的侧颈，带着点调侃的平淡语气:“真棒。”  
周防抬起头，宗像坐在床头，像只餍足的猫，他吐出口烟，隔着薄烟挑起眉对周防露出个笑。


End file.
